Japanese FMA Yaoi drabbles
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Drabbles based of words in a Japanese dictionary. Better summery inside. All  drabbles are either RoyxEd OR HavocxAl pairings. Drabble 15 up! Summery: Nobody knew this, not even anyone at work, but art was a secret passion of Jean’s...
1. Note!

Hi there everyone! Okay I know the title is a bit confusing so let me explain; one day I was bored in the library and was flicking through a Japanese dictionary when I had an idea, I wrote down at least 300-400 Japanese words and there meanings and decided to make them into a set of drabbles. These, unlike my OTHER drabbles series which is actually a collection of one shots, will be actual drabbles, no longer then two or three paragraphs at best. The drabbles will be arranged in alphabetical order for the Japanese words, not the English ones, and you won't find out what the Japanese word that the drabble is based on means in English, until you read to the end, though you can probably guess some of them if you've read enough fan fiction XD

Oh! One more thing! Unlike my other drabbles series I WILL NOT be taking requests on this one, on a happier note, all of these stories will either be RoyxEd of HavocxAl and the stories will be a mix of humour, romance, angst and weirdness!

Okay I've finished ranting now I hope you enjoy!

Jade xx


	2. Aijo

Okay first drabble in this series! I hope you guys like!

---------------

Aijo

Pairing: RoyxEd

---------------

Edward Elric and Roy Mustang had been together for just over two years when the dark haired man finally said the three words the blonde had longed to hear; Oh its not that Edward didn't know that the other loved him, the man did lots of things that he didn't need to, to show he cared, like making the blonde breakfast in bed or helping braid his hair.

So when the dark haired man finally mumbled out "I love you" into his neck after they had made love one night and were cuddled up together, ready to sleep, Edward felt tears welling up into his eyes; Roy Mustang was a soldier, and soldier's never said that word unless they meant it, because such relationships were easy to break.

To hear that word from the other man meant that Roy wanted to be with him forever.

---------------

Meaning: Aijo - Love

Wow my first actual drabble :) So what do you think? Did you guys like it? I hope you did this drabble almost made me cry when I wrote it, but it's so cute too. Until next time!

Jade xx


	3. Akari

Second drabble already? Yup! I'm bored so I wrote it already hee these are SO much easier to do! No wonder loads of people like writing them! Anyway enjoy!

---------------

Akari

Pairing: HavocxAl

---------------

Havoc had done a lot of things as a soldier that he regretted, killing other soldiers had always been at the top of his list, but he wasn't the sort of person to angst over it like Mustang, then again he didn't exactly call out for help either. So when one day it all became too much for him and he'd locked himself in his room and began drinking the memories he'd rather forget away, the most unlikeliest of people turned up to help him.

"Havoc-san, come one, I need your help, you need a bath" the smaller blonde said as he pulled the other out of his chair with a surprising amount of strength. Jean Havoc just watched the small blonde teen fuss over him and smiled weakly; whenever he was at his darkest hour, Alphonse Elric was always there to bring him back into the light.

--------------

Meaning: Akari- Light

No you are not dreaming, yes I DID go there with an Angsty!Havoc. Hey why should Roy be the only one to suffer nightmares? Havoc's a soldier too and surely he's done things he's regretted right? Anyway this is actually one of my favourite drabbles, it's just so sweet, in a sad and angsty kind of way I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!

Jade xx


	4. Ame

Okay my third drabble I'm doing these one after the other because I'm bored, and hey, I have plenty of words to do for this series, so there shouldn't be a problem! I hope you enjoy this one!

Jade xx

-----------------

Ame

Pairing: RoyxEd (If you squint XP)

-----------------

Colonel Roy Mustang despised the rain; he loathes it with every fibre of his being, he has his reasons of course; It made everything dull and lifeless, it could dampen peoples spirits, it made his alchemy practically useless, and the rain, for him, dragged up memories that the dark haired man would rather not remember about the Ishbal war and about the blood that stained his hands...

But then one day, as he was walking in the shade on his way to grab a taxi back to his house, he spotted none other then Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, out in the rain and splashing about in the puddles with his armoured brother Al. The is surprised Roy, as he had figured Edward would hate the rain like he would, due to having automail, but the blonde teen seemed quite content at splashing his armoured younger brother with the rain and running away, as Al took off his helmet scooped a load of water into it from a nearby fountain and chased after the blonde.

It was after that that Roy found that maybe he didn't hate the rain so much after all.

-----------------

Meaning: Ame - Rain

So was it okay? (Why the hell am I asking? No ones reviewed yet!) I hope it is! Please someone! One of the 50 people that has seen this! Drop me a review no matter how big or small while i write the next drabble XD

Jade xx


	5. Arigató

Fourth drabble! This has got to be one of the best drabbles I think I've done. Keep in mind that when I wrote this I was thinking of when Ed and Roy parted ways at the very end of the animé, Roy to destroy the Fuhrer and Ed to fight the homunculus, and did my version of it. With that said enjoy the drabble!

Jade xx

---------------

Arigató

Pairing: RoyxEd

---------------

Colonel Mustang had frozen in surprise when Fullmetal had said it, but the surprise wasn't from the unexpected compliment the usually impulsive and disrespectful teenage alchemist gave him: Roy Mustang was a soldier, and an alchemist, he had been to war in Ishbal and had been in many battles and watched soldiers, both men and women die, and he was able to recognize the finality in the blonde alchemists words. No, that dark haired man wasn't shocked because the teenager he cared for said 'thank you' to him, he was shocked because he knew Edward was actually saying 'goodbye'

---------------

Meaning: Arigaitó – Thank you

Okay done! I'll do one more i think then leave it, if not Ill do more tommorow! Laters!

Jade xx


	6. Aoi

Okay this is the fifth and final drabble I''m doing for now Ill probably put a few more up tommrow if your lucky and review XD Enjoy!

--------------------

Aoi

Pairing: HavocxAl

--------------------

Alphonse Elirc had grown to love the colour blue; it was the colour of the sky, of the sea and of Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc's eyes. The youngest Elric wasn't sure _when became_ attracted to the chain smoking solider, but he realized he liked Jean Havoc more than a friend quite suddenly on an ordinary day a few months after he'd gotten his body back; he had had just been lounging around the office while his older brother delivered his report to Colonel Mustang, when he glanced over at the other man who had been staring off into space.

It was then Al noticed how pretty Havoc's eyes were and even though he KNEW it was rude, he just couldn't stop staring...that is until Havoc noticed, the blonde looking at him, but it seems he hadn't realized he'd been staring at him so he flashed the smaller blonde a cute smile which made Al flush and his heart skip a beat. From then on whenever she saw the colour blue he was reminded of the older blonde he had a crush on.

------------------

So? Did you like it? Isn't it cute? I love Al he's so adorable, if he were real id so cuddle him :D Anyway gotta go until tomorrow! Ja ne!

Jade xx


	7. Amu

Back again! Sorry it took longer then expected to get this out, I had some computer problems and had to wait until today XD Oh well I hope you enjot this!

Ja ne!

Jade xx

---------------------

Amu – Braid

Pairing: RoyxEd

---------------------

Roy Mustang loved Edward Elric's hair, he loved raking his hands through the silky golden stands while his young lover was fast asleep and blissfully unaware of the older mans current obsession. Yes, Roy enjoyed Edward's hair so much that he helped the teenage alchemist braid it in the morning before they went to work, and Un-braided it at night when they did 'Other' activities.

One day however, Edward was complaining about his hair being too long and when he voice aloud that maybe he should get it cut, the older man instantly told his blonde lover not to. "Huh? Why not?" Edward asked as he sat on the bed next to Roy who took up a hair brush and began combing through Ed's hair. "You always complain that it gets everywhere and blocks the bath plug so why not?" Edward asked with a faint smile as he let Roy's pale hands gracefully plait his hair into it's usual thick braid.

"Hmm I may complain sometimes that but that doesn't mean that I would actually WANT you to cut your hair Edward, it's too nice and I enjoy braiding it for you" Roy said with a chuckle as he quickly reached the end f the braid and tied the end of with a red ribbon.

Ed snorted at this "Oh? So it's my _hair_ that you love and not me?" the blonde teen said with a faint smile as Roy's arms came to wrap around his waist and the older man rested his head on his shoulder.

"Of course not, I love you very much, its just your hair is as pretty as you" Roy said teasingly, this comment of course made Ed whack the other pillow and the dark haired man laughed as he dodged it and pulled the blonde close for another kiss before work would ensue that day.

---------------------

Okay this became a bit longer then I expected but it can STILL be classed as a drabble ne? Hope you enjoy it until the next one!

Jade xx


	8. Atataka

Back again with another one wow I've just realized that I have loads of drabbles to do for the letter 'A' and that's only the beginning! Whee! I hope you like this one!

Oh BTW I totally forgot to add the meaning to the last chapter so here it is:

Amu – Braid

Hope this helps if anyone was confused!

Jadexx

-------------------

Atataka

Pairing: RoyxEd

-------------------

Edward Elric shivered violently as he stepped off the train as Centrals station and stepped out onto the streets of Central, where a thick grey slush, which had once been snow now covered the ground; he had been away in the east in Xing where it was rather warm for this time of year, and coming back home to Central almost made Edward wish he'd accepted Prince Lings offer of extending his stay.

_Almost_.

He hurried as fast as his legs would take him to his destination, though at this point the teenage alchemist's automail leg was beginning to throb horribly as the metal reacted to the cold. When he finally arrived he knocked on the door with his flash hand and as soon as the door opened he rushed inside.

Roy Mustang, was not surprised to see his boyfriend at his front doorstep, and was even less surprised when the blonde practically straddled him, wet cloths and all in a bid to keep warm. The dark haired man just chuckled and closed the door before returning the embrace knowing Edward needed it.

After all who better to warm Edward up, but the flame alchemist himself?

-------------------

Meaning: Atataka – Warm

Okay done Hee hope you enjoyed! Until next time!

Jade xx


	9. Abura

Back again Hee, I love doing these FAR too much! Anyway I'm doing another update today! Go me! Enjoy!

Jade xx

-------------------

Abura

Pairing: RoyxEd

-------------------

The smell of oil always reminded him of Edward, no matter where he was or where he smelt it he could never stop himself from scanning the crowd, looking for that braided blonde hair and confidant grin, then it'd hit him, like a ton of brick to his gut, he'd remember that Edward was no longer here, that he was away, in the parallel world with Alphonse and he knew that there was little chance that he would ever see either brothers again.

But that smell kept taunting him, kept reminding him of the teenage alchemist and while he held onto those memories, he would not give up hope, of seeing the blonde again.

-------------------

Meaning: Abura – Oil

So how'd you like it? I know that the last three have been RoyxEd but I've done other HavocxAl ones as well! I promise the next one with have some HavocxAl goodness!

Jade xx


	10. Ageru

Yes I'm back again! I swear 'm having FAR too much fun when I'm writing these XP Oh well hope you enjoy this!

Jade xx

----------------

Ageru

Pairing: HavocxAl

----------------

Jean Havoc had grown to hate Valentines day, mainly because he never had anyone special to share it with, but not only that, he never received any Valentines card, not one. Now, he knew I, was because Roy was taller, more handsome and just damn right sexier than him, and he could hardly hate his boss for it as he knew the affections of these women were NOT appreciated, so all in all when it came around to February the 14th, he usually opted to lock himself away in his dorm all day.

This year however, he was in for a surprise; earlier in the year Roy and Edward had finally become public about their relationship and it seemed upon finding out the flame alchemist was gay, decided to smother Jean with there affections, Jean Havoc however did not like to receive sloppy seconds from women who had wanted to date Mustang and dumped every card that came through his door in the bin.

Later that afternoon however, he received a surprise.

When he heard someone knocking on the door Havoc's first instinct was to ignore it, but when they had knocked for the third time, Jean decided to see who it was, when he opened the door however, he had NOT expected to See Alphonse Elric at his door, sure he was quite good friends with the young teen but he was a little confused as to why the younger Elric was here "Al?" Havoc asked surprised.

Alphonse didn't reply, instead he trust a small package in Havoc's arms "Happyvalentinesday" The teenage alchemist squeaked before turning to make a run for it, but Jean was faster and grabbed the back of Al's collar "Whoa! Hold it, at least let me open it first before you run off" Jean said actually feeling quite flattered that Al had been thoughtful enough to buy him something.

Upon opening the box Jean gaped in shock, inside wrapped in white tissue paper was a small motorbike (one of Jeans hobbies was fixing up old bikes) made out of silver, which was expensive, meaning it probably had cost Al a small fortune. "Al…wow, thanks, I love it" Jean said with a grin "But…I can't let you leave without giving you something back" the taller blonde said, then he leaned forward, tugging the boy toward him by grabbing the front of his shirt, and kissed Al gently before the other could protest.

Al however melted into he kiss instantly and when they parted made a small whining sound in the back of his throat "There" Jean said, with a smirk "Now were even" Al pulled back his face bright red, then after a moment of his brain catching up with the rest of his body and realizing what happened Al turned and ran, and this time Jean let him go.

'He'll come back, I hope' Jean thought with a chuckle and he shut the door and placed the miniature at the pride of place on his bedside table.

----------------------

Ageru – (to) Give

Yay another one done did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did! Until next time! Ja ne!

Jade xx


	11. Aka

Okay I'm uploading this one and one more before I stop for today, also I've only got a few more 'A' words left then its on to 'B' XD Enjoy!

-------------------

Aka

Pairing: RoyxEd

-------------------

Red was a colour Roy mustang didn't like, it reminded him far to much of blood, and when he thought of blood he thought of Ishbal, which usually lead to him drinking a lot and thinking some VERY dangerous thoughts. However, his view on the colour changed when he first saw Edward wearing it, that bright red jacket of his black cloths which made him stand out and made you notice him, and it was then that Roy realized that the colour red could have many meanings, Courage, passion, love, but red, t the dark haired Colonel always mean Edward, red was his signal that the young teenage alchemist was safe, and that he was alive to fight another day.

----------------------

Meaning: Aka - Red

And done! Short but sweet! I've noticed a lot of these are a bit depressing and stuff but no worries There will be some light hearted romance coming your way soon! Ja ne!

Jade xx


	12. Aji

Okay last one for now, I'll write more in a couple of days if you review! Ja ne!

Jade

----------------------

Aji

Pairing: HavocxAl

----------------------

When Alphonse Elric kissed Jean Havoc for the first time, he'd been so nervous that he'd pulled away before he could actually snog the older blonde properly.

The second time they had kissed it had been lust filled and heated and Jean had dominated the moment so quickly, that Al became lost in the passionate moment and let Jean do all the work.

The third time they kissed however was also the first time they made love and the first time that Alphonse realized that his boyfriend tasted like a mixture of cinnamon and smoke.

----------------------

Meaning: Aji – Taste

Okay I'm done for today Ill update again really soon, so you'd better review ne? Ja ne peeps!

Jade xx


	13. Aki

Back again! Sorry it took so long for these I've been having computer problems again Sweatdrops anyway enjoy!!!!!

----------------------

Aki

Pairing: RoyxEd

----------------------

Autumn was Edward's favourite season, the weather was never too hot or too cols, it was a little windy, but the blonde alchemist didn't mind that, in fact Edward was more than happy to walk around outside when it was blowing a gale.

Now one day in autumn he was walking with Roy, his lover of almost 6 months, when he spotted a HUGE pile or red and orange coloured leaves; forgetting that he was meant to be enjoying a walk (And then a meal at a small restaurant Roy had booked) the blonde alchemist made a beeline for the pile of brightly coloured leaves and dived into the pile sending the neat pile flying everywhere then began kicking them about in a childish manner.

Roy blinked and started at his boyfriend for a moment before his mouth twisted into a fond smile, and then with the restaurant booking forgotten, walked over and joined the blonde.

-------------------

Meaning: Aki – Autumn

So did you guys like this one? I hope you did these are so much fun to write! Please read and review! until next time

Ja ne!

Jade xx


	14. Asane bó

Here's another one I hope you enjoy!

Jade xx

----------------------

Asane bó

Pairing: HavocxAl

----------------------

Jean Havoc yawned as sunlight crept through his curtains and hit his eyes, silently the tall blonde swung his legs out of bed and silently padded to the bathroom, where the first thing he did was pick up the half full pack of cigarette and light one up, while smoking it out of the open window he was looking through to Central headquarters main courtyard; it was still early in the morning so the courtyard was deserted. Once he'd finished the cigarette, Jean washed and shaved, and then the blonde crept out of the bathroom and snuck into the kitchen.

Why was he sneaking?

Well lets just say he didn't want to wake up the small-ish lump that was snuggled in his bed just yet. Smiling Jean made both him and the lump-in-his-bed a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast complete with coffee and orange juice. Once it was all made he placed the food in a tray and took it through to the bedroom where the lump was still sleeping. Smiling, he gently placed the tray on a nearby bedside table, then leaned over and kissed the person in bed gently.

It wasn't long until the other woke up and returned the kiss before sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes sleepily "Morning Jean" Alphonse whispered with a small smile as the other kissed him again. Jean smirked and ruffled Al's bed head and winked as he handed the other his breakfast "Good morning sleepy head"

-------------------

Asane bó – Sleepy head

Hee wasn't that cute? I hope you guys liked it! Until next time! Ja ne!!!!!


	15. Botan

Okay welcome to the start of the letter 'B' in the Japanese alphabet Ill warn you I don't have as many drabbles for this letter but I doubt it matters as long as each drabble is good ne? Enjoy and R&R!

Jadexx

-------------------

Botan

Pairing: HavocxAl (Hinted RoyxEd)

-------------------

_Edward Elric held up the small golden button in triumph when he saw his younger brothers face pale in shock; the elder Elric had suspected for a while that Al had been seeing someone romantically from the military but he had no proof, until he found the small golden button with the military's seal stamped onto it. "So…Are you going to tell me who the lucky girl is?" Ed asked with a smirk as he watched Al's face flush in embarrassment "__…it's not a girl...__" Alphonse squeaked, so quietly that Edward almost didn't hear him. The older Elric blinked at this but he wasn't disturbed in any way; he WAS dating __Roy Mustang__ after all "Oookay, I'll rephrase that, who's the lucky guy?"_

"_J-Jean Havoc" Al squeaked again nervously praying to whatever god that was listening that his brother wouldn't throw a fit. To Al's surprise, Ed just laughed and patted his younger brother on the back "Really? Well congratulations then, just be careful ne? And if he ever hurts you give me a call" All nodded glad Ed was happy for him when…_

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP' The alarm clock went of, awaking Alphonse as he groaned and pressed the button that switched the noise off, and realized that the scenario with his brother and the button had been nothing more than a dream…

-------------------

Meaning: Botan - Button

That was pretty mean wasn't it XP sorry I can't help myself sometimes XD

Jade xx


	16. Bejutsu

Back again! Sorry it took so long I haven't been very well for the past week so everything has been delayed. Anyway I hope you enjoy the update!

Ja ne!

Jade xx

-------------------

Bejutsu

Pairing: HavocxAl

-------------------

Nobody knew this, not even anyone at work, but art was a secret passion of Jean's whenever he had any spare time he'd spend it outside drawing anything that came to mind or that he could see, and he also enjoyed visiting Central's various museums and art galleries whenever he had time, this was probably the reason why a lot of girls rejected him, after all no girl expected a hardened solider to like something so passive as art after all (Neither did they like going to an art gallery for a date as Jean found out the hard way).

But art was something that Jean had always enjoyed even as a child and the blonde solider figured that if he hadn't joined the army he's probably would be an artist or an illustrator for some big company. That's not to say Jean wasn't happy in the army, sure his love life sucked but he had a decent boss and good friends and a nice place to live, all in all his life wasn't so bad.

Now one hot summer's day during his lunch break Jean was outside with his lunch drawing as usual but the warmth of the sun despite his chosen shade (A tree at the edge of the headquarters main courtyard) the blonde felt himself dozing off to sleep. It was then not a minute later that Alphonse Elric in the flesh found the other, Al himself had been chasing a kitten he had seen stranded outside headquarters and the kitten had fled running all around headquarters before it led him to Jean, the kitten must have thought Jean was a rock or something because the kitten hid behind him in the small space between his lower back and the tree, Jean didn't even stir.

Al while trying to catch his breath (He still wasn't quite used to feeling tired after running yet) noticed the sketch pad on Jean's lap and was daring enough to take a look hoping the other wouldn't be mad if he woke up; he and Jean were friends but they weren't all that close as such though Al liked the older blonde a lot, maybe more than he should do.

What he saw in the sketchpad took his breath away; at the beginning of the pad there were sketches or familiar landscapes; of Resambul, of Lior, Xing even Central, Jean had drawn sketches of all the places he'd ever been to as a solider and all were extremely detailed, Al moved on through the thick sketchpad and the drawings theme changed from landscapes to mythical creatures, dragons and, demons, angles, elves and fairies, all coming from the other man's imagination, all of them were so pretty and imaginative that he began to see Jean in a totally new light; he never knew Jean was so skilled. After flipping a few more pages the theme changed once again this time to people Jean knew, there were drawing's of Falmen, Breda and Fury play fighting, some of Riza either sitting at her desk or playing with Hawkeye, even one of Colonel Mustang snoozing (Which was an amusing picture because he was actually drooling on his desk in it), then there was even one of Edward sat outside reading a book. "Wow..." Al breathed as he stared at the pictures, he'd never seen anything like this and he was actually a little jealous he hadn't been drawn too 'then again I've only been in my body a few weeks I doubt even Havoc would draw me as a suit of armour' Al thought as he closed the sketchbook with a faint 'thunk' ready to put it back.

"Like them?" a familiar voice asked which almost scared Al out of his wits, he squeaked like a little girl then spun around his face a rosy embarrassed red; feeling like a kid who's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar as he stared at Jean who was staring at him with a mix of surprise and amusement.

"Uh, I Um!" Al squeaked his face redder then a tomato and not quite sure what to say to the other as Jean chuckled in amusement and held out a hand for the pad, the younger Elric tentatively handed him the bad still embarrassed "Sorry, I, I just got curious" Al apologized quickly.

Jean felt his mouth widen and he really wanted to laugh at the others embarrassment but Al looked so sorry and a little scared that Jean might be mad at him, that the older blonde felt a little sorry for the other and kept it in "Its okay I don't mind I wouldn't have woken up if this little critter hadn't dug its claws into me" Jean said as he held out the small black kitten that Al had been chasing earlier.

"Ah! There you are!" Al said all worry gone from his face as he gratefully took the kitten and began petting it gently "Thanks…I didn't know you could draw" Al said with a faint smile; he knew Jean wasn't mad, if he was he would have shown it by now. "You're really good, those landscapes were beautiful" Jean stared at Al for a moment and felt himself wanting to blush at the compliment but he kept it down; he'd never shown anyone his talent or his works so he was unused to such praise, though he was grateful for it "Thanks" Jean said with a smile as he slowly stood up. "Ah, I have to go lunch is almost over I'll se you later Al" Jean said as he tucked his sketchbook and pencils under his arm and walked off with a wave

After that day something had changed between the two though it would be another 6 months before the two would actually admit both to themselves and each other, that after that day they were attracted to each other, and Jean unknowingly to Al had added one more picture to his pad.

Can you guess who he drew?

----------------------

Bejutsu – Art/Artist

Lol this came out a lot longer then I intended hell I intended it to be set in a art gallery at first but I felt that made Jean too nerdy, this is much better me thinks! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review!!!

Jade xx


End file.
